The Lilin
The Lilin are the oldest society of vampires in existence. They are an ancient group, and have been responsible in the past for countless wars, assassinations, and plagues throughout history. They are entirely made up of vampires who were sired directly by Lilith herself, who founded the society but abandoned it later on due to their destructive and traitorous ways. Currently, the Lilin are devoted to keeping humans unaware of the existence of vampires, firmly believing that vampires need to remain in the shadows. They have a vial filled with Lilith's blood on them at all times, taking the vial with them wherever they go. Daily, members of the Lilin will pray before the vial, referring to it as "the sacred blood". The Lilin mostly reside in Paris, France, though they do tend to travel from time to time. Apparently in the present day they have very strong ties to the Paris Coven. History Early History Sometime long before the Common Era, and not too long after Lilith became a vampire, Lilith sired three men and two women, guided by the Devil Sammael as she did. These five newborn vampires soon became known as The Lilin, forming unbreakable bonds with one another and becoming a team. They worshipped their sire Lilith and vowed to do whatever their Dark Mother asked them to. The Departure of Lilith Lilith abandoned the Lilin around the year 1605, leaving them a vial of her blood in compensation. The Lilin ironically hold no ill will towards Lilith and still worship her all the same. Mission Statement The Lilin believe that because they have been sired directly by Lilith herself, that they are superior to any other vampire in existence and therefore it is their God given right to rule over the vampire race and decide what's best for vampires everywhere and what vampires can and cannot do, the Lilin only seeing Lilith as their superior and will only take orders from her. The Lilin Guard The Lilin Guard is made up of ordinary vampires who haven't necessarily been sired by Lilith directly. The Guard serves the purpose of being the Lilin's eyes and ears in the outside world, as majority of the Lilin prefer to live near or inside their headquarters in Paris, France. Rules and Laws Through out the centuries, the Lilin have established and enforced a number of laws that all vampires are expected to obey under threat of execution. There aren't many of these laws, and they mainly concern the secrecy surrounding the existence of vampires. The laws are not written down and passed around really, only the Lilin have the recorded set of rules written down somewhere. Instead, the laws are passed by word of mouth from vampire to vampire. * Hunts must be inconspicuous, with victims unlikely to be missed; their remains must be disposed of and territory must be changed often. * Incapable of self-control, and therefore a threat of exposure, immortal children are not to be created. Such creation is the ultimate taboo and punishable by death to both child, the creator, those who defend the child and those who know of its existence. * Werewolves (Lycanthropes) and Fae (and all variations and species of Fae) are to be avoided at all costs. Befriending a werewolf is punishable by death. * Hunting is forbidden in Paris, as part of a deal the Lilin have with the Paris Coven. If any vampire is caught feeding on a human in Paris, that vampire is condemned to death. * Attention should not be drawn. * No vampire can kill another vampire. The punishment for this is the murderous vampire must then be forced to sire a newborn vampire of the Lilin's choosing to replace the one that was killed. The only exceptions to this rule are (1) If it was Lilith that killed another vampire, (2) If it was a member of the Lilin that killed another vampire, or (3) if the vampire was killed in self defense. * Vampires' interaction with humans must not draw wide attention. If a human becomes aware of them, the vampire at fault would be responsible for silencing that human. This mostly leads to two options: either make the human join the immortals or silence that human permanently. As long as attention isn't drawn widely that prompts the Lilin's involvement, they may never find out. Throughout the centuries, many vampires are born after the laws were established, and every vampire was taught of these laws by their creator. Though they think of the laws as an accepted fact, they do not know that it is really the Lilin's scheme to maintain control of the vampire world. To this day, many vampires continue to obey the laws. Language The Lilin have their own language that they speak. This language is referred to by some as "Vampish". Only members of the Lilin, and Lilith herself seem to speak this language. Sacred Text The Lilin recorded every word Lilith said when she told them of her history. The Lilin eventually put these words into a book that they refer to as "The Book of Lilith". Whenever a new member joins the Lilin, they must swear loyalty to the society by swearing on the sacred text. Members of the Lilin There are 52 members of The Lilin currently, not including The Lilin Guard. Several members of the Lilin have been killed over the years, some of them by Lilith herself, others by vampire hunters, werewolf venom, basilisk venom, or other vampires. # Lucius (The Leader, when Lilith isn't in charged, and the first vampire ever turned) (Unknown Sire date) (Male) # Cyra (The wife of Lucius, and the second vampire to ever be turned in existence, after her husband) (Unknown sire date) (Second-in-Command) (Female) # Atticus (Sired sometime around the birth of Abraham) (Male) # Aquilina (Sired in 1502 B.C.) (Female) # Brennus (Sired in 1426 B.C.) (Male) # Callias (Sired in 902 B.C.) (Male) # Demetria (Sired in 904 B.C.) (Female) # Draco (Sired in 850 B.C.) (Male) # Ennius (Sired in 805 B.C.) (Male) # Fabricia (Sired in 743 B.C.) (Female) # Gunnar (Sired in 506 B.C.) (Male) # Felix (Sired in 482 B.C.) (Male) # Gaius (Sired in 482 B.C.) (Male) # Kassandra (Sired in 100 B.C.) (Female) # Jerrik (Sired in 964, in Viking owned territory) (Male) # Astrid (Sired in 972, in Viking owned territory) (Female) # Ivar (Sired in 972, in Viking owned territory, Astrid's husband) (Male) # Mandisa "Mandy" (Sired in 1282, Africa) (Female) # Neema (Sired in 1292, Africa, Mandisa's biological daughter) (Female) # Jabari (Sired in 1324, Africa) (Male) # Arusi (Sired in 1324, Africa) (Female) # Lucrezia (Sired in 1462, Florence, Italy) (Female) # Giovanni (Sired in 1469, Venice, Italy) (Male) # Alessandro (Sired in 1476, Florence, Italy) (Male) # Joanna (Sired in 1497, Florence, Italy) (Female) # Lawrence (Sired in 1544, England) (Male) # Stephen (Sired in 1548, England, Avery's biological father) (Male) # Ursula (Sired in 1550, England) (Female) # Grace (Sired in 1553, England) (Female) # Avery (Sired in 1562, England) (Male) # Adrienne (Sired in 1570, Paris, France) (Female) # Léon (Sired in 1588, Paris, France) (Male) # Madeleine (Sired in 1602, Paris, France) (Female) # Rachel (Sired in 1604, Paris, France) (Madeleine's biological sister) (Female) # Clara (Sired in 1891, England) (Female) (Joined The Lilin in the year 1922)